


I Have Been Changed For Good

by tumtatumtum



Series: Discipline and Surrender [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Castiel, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, Mating Bond, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Spanking, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtatumtum/pseuds/tumtatumtum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After certain…declarations were made, Dean expected his first time with Castiel to be a certain way.</p>
<p>After all, soul-bonding isn’t something that just happens everyday, right?  It sounded super mushy, like it would involve a lot of staring into each other’s eyes as some Barry Manilow played in the background and their bodies entangled together gently and lovingly.  </p>
<p>Wrong again.  Except for the intense eye-contact, that was apparently still going to be a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Castiel and Dean sleep together for the first time, and it is nothing like Dean expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been Changed For Good

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend reading the first in the series, but here's the low down:
> 
> \- Castiel has used his grace to train and influence Dean's sexual behavior and preferences  
> \- Dean now knows this but is manipulated into completing a soul-grace bond with Castiel through sex.

 

After certain…declarations were made, Dean expected his first time with Castiel to be a certain way.

 

After all, soul-bonding isn’t something that just happens everyday, right? It sounded super mushy, like it would involve a lot of staring into each other’s eyes as some Barry Manilow played in the background and their bodies entangled together gently and lovingly.

 

Wrong again. Except for the intense eye-contact, that was apparently still going to be a thing.

 

\------------------

 

Dean was still recovering from a) Cas’ revelations, b) Coming his brains out through his dick, and c) the fact that he needed to come again, and like now. It was as if the previous orgasm had never happened.

 

Now if only he could voice any of these thoughts. He couldn’t even move.

 

Cas was currently slowly and reverently pulling articles of clothing off his body. He kept murmuring praises into each new patch of skin unveiled.

As he looked to his mate, tears falling from his eyes, Dean couldn’t help but marvel about how much fucking better it had been.

 

 

“ _Beloved, you are so beautiful_.”

 

“ _I cannot tell you the relief it is to finally touch your body. Mine now, isn’t it? Good boy, I know you like that.”_

“ You are breathtaking, Dean. And so hungry for it. I can hear your thoughts when you’re like this, you know.”

 

Dean whined, in confusion and pleasure, trying to press his nipples further into Castiel’s hands. His shirt had been discarded some time beforehand, and Castiel had immediately latched onto his tits with his wicked mouth, while his hands roamed Dean’s torso and arms. He was fairly certain Cas was so worked up he didn’t even realize that Dean could feel a sliver of electrifying grace in each touch.

 

“ Oh yes, beloved. Your thoughts are worshipful when you are like this, and as such they belong to me. I can hear them, I can cherish them.”

 

Castiel leaned in.

 

“I can make them a reality.”

 

Dean moaned loudly, batting with kitten-strength towards Castiel. The angel chuckled when Dean’s hands limply stroked at his thighs, which were straddling Dean’s waist. Castiel was purposefully avoiding contact with their groins.

 

“ Nothing will touch your cock again tonight, beloved. You will cum from being filled by me.”

 

Dean whimpered, a streak of heat tracing his spine at the words. Yes, whatever Cas wanted, but could they get to the fucking he really needed to be fucked-

 

“It is much more than a ‘fucking’ Dean Winchester. You will come undone by my hand. I shall finally get to remake you how I always wanted.”

 

Dean was whimpering again. He really needed to learn to control that.

 

“ You are never more beautiful to me than when you are coming undone. Do not deprive me of the sight, you will not enjoy the consequences.”

 

“ _It’s alright to let go_.” A voice whispered in Dean’s head. “ _You have permission_.”

 

So Dean drifted.

 

\-------------------

 

When he found his mind again in his fog of pleasure, he and Cas were naked. Dean spared a moment of regret for not witnessing the strip, but hey- can’t argue with end results like this.

 

His entire body was warm and comfortable yet aching. God, he ached in every part of his being. Where Cas was caressing him and kissing him, murmuring endearments into his skin, those areas were the worst. So close to his angel, yet not close enough to what he wanted:

 

Their union.

 

“ Caaa… Cassssss”

 

“ Of course my beloved, I cannot wait longer either. You’re such a good boy for me, and I could never resist you.”

 

Dean smiles and blushes and preens at the praise. He is good for Castiel. So good.

 

Castiel gently spread Dean’s legs further apart, kissing Dean’s neck and nibbling another hickey under his left ear. His beloved would soon bear all his marks.

 

He could easily extend his grace so that Dean was open and wet, ready to take his admittedly impressive length. But Dean deserved sex that he was more…familiar with, before Castiel bound them forever with soul and grace. He could be patient. This time.

 

Dean was undulating his hips shallowly below Castiel, wordlessly begging to be filled. Castiel smirked and ‘magically’ slicked up his fingers (it’s not cheating Dean, it’s expediting the process). Then he began to rub his index finger over Dean’s hole.

 

Dean instantly tensed, all the muscles in his strong body that had been loose with pleasure going taut under the promising touches of what was to come. His eyes flew open as he gazed in wonder at the angel knelt between his legs.

 

Castiel always had an air of intensity about him, but this was a completely different animal altogether. His fingers were pressed firmly into the crease between Dean’s upper thigh and groin, squeezing intermittently. It felt like a brand. His eyes were focused solely on Dean and his hole, staring with upmost concentration as he gently ran his finger over Dean’s entrance, occasionally pressing in the tip of his finger just a little bit.

 

Cas’ body was taut as well, lithe with muscles that were formed from use, not for aesthetics. He looked every inch the warrior, and Dean was his conquest.

 

Sensing Dean’s eyes upon him, Castiel met his gaze before deliberately thrusting his finger in to the hilt.

 

Dean could have wept with gratitude.

 

“ You’re taking my finger so well, beloved. But then your body craves me now, doesn’t it? It’s been offering itself up like a bitch in heat for months now. Desperate little thing, aren’t you?”

 

Moaning and nodding as vigorously as he could, Dean’s sole focus was on getting more of Castiel in him. He was wrong, this was the tease. It wasn’t enough, he needed-

 

Shouting out, Dean’s muscles tensed as Castiel abruptly shoved a second finger in as well, beginning to stretch and scissor in earnest. His angel was getting impatient.

 

“ To have you laid before me is too much, beloved. I cannot believe you are finally here, begging for my touch. I must have you soon.”

 

Dean could only groan his assent as a third finger joined it’s brethren. His prostate was being massaged with each downward pass, and his hips and leg muscles were twitching during the onslaught. Oh god, Cas was inside him and it was too much he was going to-

 

“ _Cum, beloved.”_

 

Dean would have screamed, but the muscles in his throat were locked tight, as was his entire body as he came. He saw stars behind his eyelids, constellations of pleasure as his orgasm swept through his body leaving him gasping for air, cock pulsing out come.

 

Some of it landed on Castiel, who allowed himself a small smile of contentment. But he could not pause long, he had work to do.

 

“ That’s it, beloved. Every time you give in to me, you become that much more my good little boy. My strong hunter, to fuck and love anytime I please. Soon I will have you so well trained you won’t hesitate to present yourself to me, no matter where we are.”

 

“Cas please I—I need a minute here, it’s too much.”

 

“ It is not yet enough, Dean. You no longer decide such things, you just have to lie there and take it like my sweet whore. Tonight is about your pleasure, beloved. You will come as many times as I wish and demand. Now is not the time to deny you pleasure. Soon though….”

 

Dean could only gasp for air as his body shivered, slowly coming down from his high. He felt light and free and oh so taken care of…and he needed more.

 

“ You won’t have enough until I’m satisfied. And I have yet to begin this night.”

 

Right. He needed Cas to come, and he needed it more than anything. Thankfully, his two previous orgasms had left him in the most relaxed state he had ever consciously been in, so Castiel soon found him ready for his cock. Dragging his fingers harshly over Dean’s prostate one more time, he removed his fingers to the protests of his lover.

 

“ I will have limited self-control from this moment on, Dean. Soul bonding is an intense process, and my own needs must be met. All you need to do is be my good boy. Can you do that, beloved?”

 

“Yes, oh fuck yes Cas please. I-I wanna make you feel good.”

 

“ You do more than that, Dean. You make me feel complete, as we soon will be.”

 

Dean nodded and sank further into the mattress, spreading his legs wider. He felt his hole clench around nothing, and he reminded himself to breath as he waited for Cas. The moment and the man he had been dreaming of.

 

Gentle hands moved up his sides, lifting his arms above his head. They rested against his left wrist then, spreading him in a position of offering.

 

“ Guide me in, beloved.”

 

Dean struggled to move in the haze of his pleasure. His senses were overloaded, and he couldn’t look away from Cas’ firm yet loving gaze. Eventually his right hand began to move, reaching down until finally, finally- Cas was in his grasp.

 

Dean felt his mouth fall open, salivating at the feel of Cas’ cock in his hand. It was burning hot and velvety smooth, about the same length as his own but wider in girth. It would fill him up so good, he just knew it. It was also pulsing in his hand, and as Dean tore his eyes away from the sight of his hand on Cas’ dick he felt it jump in his grip. Cas was looming over him now, still in control but eyes burning bright. Dean swallowed and hastily moved quickly, placing the tip of Castiel’s cock at his hole’s entrance.

 

This was it.

 

Dean exhaled slowly, feeling Cas start to sink into him. He felt himself open in a way he never thought his body would have allowed before. It felt as if he were an old house, whose walls groaned in a strong wind but ultimately just creaked and shifted, allowing itself to settle into the right position. So it was with Cas, and though he whimpered when the head of his cock pushed in, he relinquished his right hand, placing it by the left to relinquish control of the pace. Cas smiled at him, eyes wide in wonder as he placed his other hand on Dean’s mark on his shoulder, left hand re-grasping Dean’s wrists in place.

 

Then he thrust in to the hilt.

 

Dean cried out as he was so abruptly filled, whimpering as the stretch pinched. It was too soon, and somehow not enough. Cas still hadn’t come. Dammit, why did he fail at everything?

 

“ Soon enough, beloved. Soon I will take your everything and give you mine. Soon we shall be mates. You will enjoy yourself in the interim.”

And Dean found that he did. He liked the stretch, the burn of it proof of Cas’ impatience to have him, a thought that made Dean swell with pride.

 

Then Cas began to move.

 

His cock was so wide it was impossible for it not to massage his prostate with every thrust, and Dean was soon shouting, begging and moaning with every spare breath that was not thrust out of his lungs by Castiel’s strong and smooth strokes.

 

“ Please- fuuuck Cas please right there ohh-”

 

“ Shit, shit fuck me Cas fuck me ah-”

 

“ CAS! Fuck baby please I love you love you”

 

Dean really was starting to feel out of control of his body. His limbs had come alive and were madly gripping at Castiel’s skin, trying to pull him closer and further into his own body. He was groaning and spewing dirty, romantic shit that would be mortifying later but- fuuuuuck he was so full, everything felt amazing. It was so good to give in, to become a needy thing that Castiel could take care of and just use for his own pleasure.

 

Castiel was holding himself back, or rather his grace back, at present. The physical sensations of being one with Dean Winchester were already more pleasurable than he had predicted, and the tight, warm hole around him was stripping him of his sanity. He could only pump his hips in and out, chasing friction and the final joining. He hoped Dean would be ready. Perhaps he should be more relaxed.

 

Castiel abruptly lifted Dean’s hips higher on his waist, sitting up and resumed thrusting. At this angle Dean could not even form a word, as he was bent in an appealing “V” position. Castiel then gripped Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise, and bent over to torture his lover further.

 

“ You feel like heaven around my cock, Dean. Such a good little boy, so hot and tight around me. I’ll keep you this way always, fresh and un-stretched for me to ruin. You’ll thank me for it.”

 

Smirking as Dean began letting out high-pitched “ah! ah!”s at every thrust, he felt his lover’s abs begin to tense with impending orgasm. Had Castiel not trained him to respond to his voice?

 

The fact that the new angle allowed Dean’s cock to bounce against his stomach with every thrust, providing brief slaps of contact, was a mere coincidence.

 

“ You should be thanking me now.”

 

That was the only warning Dean received before Castiel began spanking his raised ass and the backs of his thighs. It was too much for the hunter, and he came again. Less than before, but this orgasm was tinged with the sweet pain of toomuchtoosoon, and even more intense than the last. He choked on air and his thanks as his cheeks continued to quiver and bounce with Castiel’s attentions.

 

“ Th-thank you Cas, oh God I love you thank you thank you.”

 

Castiel was beyond hearing Dean’s pleas. The vice of Dean’s hole around his cock had finally set off his mating frenzy, and he was running on pure delicious instinct.

 

Growling low and harsh, he dropped and pushed Dean’s legs up as high as they would go (flexibility would be another of Dean’s lessons). He grabbed Dean’s hair and entangled his fingers in the short locks, other hand placed on the handprint on Dean’s shoulder- his original claim. He poured himself into Dean violently then, feeling his last control on his grace slip as he surrendered himself to the mating.

 

Dean could barely breathe. The magic fingers were back, but instead of the light and teasing touches he was accustomed to they were digging into him. As he opened his mouth to scream they forced themselves down his throat, deeper still until they were fully inside him, caressing his insides with pulses of vibrating pleasure.

 

Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head as he sank further down into the abyss of ecstasy. Nothing else mattered here. He just needed to be Cas’ good little boy and he could have this for forever, they would be mates. Smiling around the fingers, Dean opened his eyes, found Cas and began to suck on the grace entering him.

 

Castiel groaned and fucked into Dean harder, jostling his bruised body. He had felt Dean surrender to the grace (not that he had much choice) but to see Dean accept him as well…to felatiate him _as Cas was fucking him_ was almost too much.

 

Dean would soon be Cas’ completely. He would respond to Cas’ arousal, his moods, and want- no, **need** \- nothing more than to please him.

 

Castiel howled his victory.

 

Dean Winchester’s entire body locked into place as he came simultaneously with Castiel, and felt his soul leave his body as it seemed to fly out of his chest to merge with the grace within Castiel. He saw with unseeing eyes, through world of ecstasy, euphoria and Cas, as the grace swallowed his soul whole and seemed to be caressing it within itself.

 

Dean was still coming, whimpering from being held at the peak for too long- he thought he might die here, and did not care. Cas could have his soul, he gave it gladly.

 

Upon this thought his soul was released, and it seemed to unwind itself from Castiel’s grace slowly and begrudgingly. It looked, Dean mused, like it might be drunk. Or high on pleasure. Both were probably the case.

 

It also looked…fundamentally different. The same in almost every way but with- flashes? Hints? Of Cas’ grace interspersed, like ore tracing a boulder. Dean’s soul seemed to hesitate in coming back to him, at which point Castiel’s grace flashed- and Dean saw a corresponding flash within his soul.

 

His soul which then drunkenly stumbled back towards Dean’s chest, falling (Jesus it was not an elegant thing) back into him.

 

Dean inhaled a large lungful of air, coming back to Earth and from the high of his mating knowing that he had been altered forever, that he was now finally Castiel’s, as Castiel was his.

 

Definitely not what he expected.

 

As he looked to his mate, tears falling from his eyes, Dean couldn’t help but marvel about how much fucking better it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!
> 
> http://versus21.tumblr.com/


End file.
